Angel With A Shotgun
by Evil.expresso.drinks
Summary: The DWMA students are relieved to finally have some time to be, well, kids. But the witches have other ideas. They plan on creating a Kishin. Now Death the Kid, Maka, and Black Star have to travel with their weapons in order to defeat the witches and the growing Kishin. Not only that, they'll learn to understand more about trusting, caring, and understanding each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Helliou! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, and possibly the first one I'll do that doesn't involve romance and all that pukey stuff (excluding Strongest of All) Maybe no one will read, maybe they will. I don't really mind, this is just a random idea I had in the shower (don't all ideas come from there) I haven't read the mangta (yet) so this might be off, the information is from the anime. This is not MAINLY a relationship story, though I might add small stuff here and there. I have no idea how long it will be. I know where I want to get to, but I don't know how it will happen so be ready for surprises...BIG surprises.**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater, I mean come on it's a fanfiction. Fans do this! Now I don't really want to write more disclaimers so read this and know it for the rest of the story. Ok now I'll shut up.**

"Truth or dare?"

This is is what Stein had asked them to do. According to him it was just some sort of experiment, but they were all thinking that Lord Death and the rest had agreed on this. And they were right, it was just because of the many fights they'd fought, well the adults thought they should act more like children. Not that they needed it, they all were childish. But well, don't fight with death.

"Truth," says Soul. No more dares for him. One would think being dressed with only underwear and make up smeared all over his face was enough. No such thing for his friends, so he went the safe way around.

"Finally," says Maka, "Who has the best hair out of all of us?" Maka glances at Liz.

"Well it's me, duh," says Liz. And then the arguing starts. Liz and Maka were always challenging each other. Tsubaki would, surprisingly, support Maka and Patty would support Liz. Black Star would just be the annoying and loud person he always is. Usually he'd scream 'I am the star here, of course I'm the best!'. On this case he was saying something like that.

"I'm Black Star, the one who will surpass God! Obviously it's me, I'm the star here!" he exclaims, rather loudly. Soul just sighs.

"Kid," he says. Everybody stops the bickering and stares at him.

"What?" asks Liz.

"Kid. The grim reaper. The only one who is not fighting over something so stupid like hair," he replies. Everybody looks at Kid who seems to be oblivious to everything, trying to get the nail polish off his nails.

"Damn it, Patty! This is not coming out!" he groans. When he looks up and notices everybody staring at him, he raises an eyebrow.

"Soul said you have the best hair out of all of us," says Maka. Kid looks at Soul and fist bumps him.

"He knows what he's talking about," says Kid.

"What?! You don't have the best hair!" exclaims Maka.

"You asked me who I thought had the best hair, and I answered," says Soul, smirking at everybody else's frustration.

Maka huffs, "Fine, your turn." Soul turns to Kid.

"Truth of dare?" Kid seems to think about it. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he goes pale. Paler than usual, which is scary. He stands up and runs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Black Star.

"Maybe he just saw something asymmetrical, don't worry," says Liz. Soul ignores her and puts his pants and shirt on. He only needed a bit of covering for the halls, so forget the shoes and jacket and all that would make him look weird with the make up on. Ignoring the complaints from the others, he hurries toward the bathroom. When he opens the door, he notices Kid is on the floor and coughing up blood.

"What the hell?!" exclaims Soul. He pulls Kid up.

"I *cough* can't *cough* breathe," Kid goes into a coughing fit. Soul tries to help him walk, but Kid keeps falling. The nurse's office was all the way to the other side of the academy. He picked up Kid on his back and ran off. The other noticed him pass and stood there dumbfounded. Once they understood what was happening, they ran off behind Soul and Kid. When Soul barged into the infirmary, he was greeted by a confused Mira.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I don't know. He ran to the bathroom and when I came in he was coughing up blood," replies Soul in a rush. Mira nods and commands Soul to lay Kid down. She tells him to wait outside while she worked, much to Soul's displeasure, but he knew better than to argue. The rest of the group came rushing next to Soul a few moments later.

"What's wrong?" asks Liz.

"Kid, he was on the floor coughing up blood. I don't know why," says Soul between breathes. Liz starts pacing around nervously while Patty follows her, talking about giraffes for some reason. Soul sits down on the floor and rests his head in his knees. Maka sits next to him and puts her arm around his shoulder.

"He'll be okay," she says. Maka knew that Kid and Soul were really close friends. After defeating the Kishin, they grew a close bond.

Soul smiles and says, "I know he will. He's Death the Kid." Maka smiles and stands up walking to Tsubaki. After a while, Mira comes out of the office.

"He's okay now. Though I still don't know what happened. I called for Stein and Spirit, to see their input," she says.

"Can we see him?" asks Liz.

"Sure, but after you see Lord Death. He called for all of you," she replies. They all nod and make their way towards the Death Room. Talking with Spirit was Lord Death. When he noticed the group of teenagers walk in, he turned and smiled at them. Well they guessed he was smiling, you can't really know with the mask on.

"Hello, hello! How are you today?" he says, making the peace sign with his huge hands.

"Fine, I guess," says Maka. Spirit smiles at her.

"That's good," he says. Maka smiles and says, "Oh, Mira asked for you and Stein. It's about Kid." Spirit nods and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Then he walks away. Maka and her dad had also grown a close bond. Maka knew that even though he wasn't the greatest husband, he was a good father. That took time, a lot of time, but finally she accepted it.

"So I heard there was an incident with my son. What happened?" Lord Death asks.

"We were playing, when Kid suddenly turned really pale and ran to the bathroom. I ran in after him, and he was on the floor coughing blood. I pulled him up in my back and ran to the infirmary," says Soul. Lord Death puts his hand on his face and strokes his non existent beard.

"I see. And why do you have make up on?" he asks Soul. Soul just grunts in response and glares at Patty.

"Sir, what about Kid. What do you think happened?" asks Maka.

"Oh, yes! That's why I called you here. There's a group of witches that are, apparently, trying to make a Kishin. I'm quoting what Justin said, that kid really should learn to explain more," says Lord Death.

"And what does that have to do with Kid?" asks Soul.

"His body sensed it. Once he recovers you will all need to go and look for this Kishin. Like I said, Justin didn't explain much, so you'll need to trust Kid's senses to get there. You'll all need to work on your Resonance Chain," he replies. After a moment of silence, Black Star laughs.

"Ya Hoo! I, the mighty Black Star, will defeat all those witches and the Kishin! I don't need the help of anyone, I can do this on my own!" he states.

"Of course you can," says Tsubaki, smiling sweetly at him.

"Very well, now go run off. I need to have a reunion with Sid," says Lord Death. Everybody nods and head towards the infirmary.

"It's getting late. We can come tomorrow," says Maka just before they open the doors.

"Yeah, you're right. Kid should be okay," says Liz.

"Yeah, Kid is very strong!" exclaims Patty.

"Well you guys can leave, I'm going in," says Soul. Everybody agrees and leave. Soul enters the room and sits on Kid's bed.

"You okay?" he asks.

Kid nods, "Thank you. I thought you'd come tomorrow, it's late."

"I needed to tell you something," replies Soul. He then starts to explain everything that happened since he was taken to the infirmary. About what Lord Death had told them.

"I see," says Kid. "And I'm supposed to guide you to this place filled with witches and a Kishin by listening to my body." Soul chuckles.

"When you put it like that it doesn't sound so heroic, does it?"

"Well I really should rest if it means I'll be losing more blood," says Kid. Soul frowns.

"Don't lose blood. If you feel weird, just tell us," commands Soul. Kid smiles before closing his eyes and laying down.

"I'm still tired," he says. Everything that had happened that day had really sucked the energy from him.

"Then sleep," says Soul.

"With you here?" asks Kid.

"Yeah," replies Soul nonchalantly.

"You'll be watching me sleep. That's creepy. Are you stalking me now?" jokes Kid.

Soul laughs, "I'm stalking your hair."

"Did the girls kill you for that?" asks Kid.

"No," Soul sighs in relief.

"Damn it, I was looking forwards to that," says Kid.

"Hey!" they both laugh. Forget the Kishin for a while, they'd dealt with too much already. And sometimes kids need to be kids, no matter how strong or mature.

**Keep reading or I'll catch you in your sleep xD not really...maybe O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I want to say that yes, these first chapters will be crappy considering they're just going to be getting used to the place. The better written and interesting parts are coming soon, but hang in there. The chapters reflect how I feel. So if they're sucky, it means I'm not interested in it. I'm really just looking forward to the fight. **

**"**It's asymmetrical!"

This is the reson Kid now has a bruise. Not that it matters, his reaper body heals quick. Still, Maka-chops hurt. The group needed to leave early in the morning to get a head start, but Kid and his OCD held them back. It's nothing new, but it's just plain annoying.

"Damn those Maka-chops," growls Kid while rubbing his head. Patty was having a giggle fit and Liz looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. Tsubaki gave him a bandage to wrap around his head. He didn't really need it, but who could say no to Tsubaki's sweet, innocent face.

"Welcome to my life," mumbles Soul. The weapon was used to getting hit by Maka-chops. He found it unfair, since it was Blair provoking him. The cat-woman was always a pain, except when she was in cat from. Soul would never admit it, but he was a sucker for cats.

"So now we have to wait for Kid to heal so he can guide us," says Liz.

Black Star strikes a pose, "Don't worry! I, the great Balck Star, will guide you to the witches! A big star like me doesn't need anybody telling him where to go!" Tsubaki sweatdrops, but smiles sheepishly at him.

"Of course you will," she replies sweetly.

"You feeling better Kid?" asks Liz.

"Yes, except for that frame that's bothering me. Somebody please-" Liz grunts and walks over to the frame. She carefully fixes it so it's perfectly symmetrical, though it looked good before.

"It's perfect!" exclaims Kid. Liz rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." The meisters and their weapos finally head outside of the DWMA.

"Where do we start?" asks Soul. Everybody looks at Kid expectedly.

He shrugs, "Let's just go. Something ought to happen." Not their greatest plan, but they really had nothing else. Liz and Patty turned into pistols, Kid catching them with ease. H summoned Beelzebub. Soul turned into his scythe form, Maka catching him in mid-air. Tsubaki turned into weapon form as Black Star caught her and screamed, "Let's go!" They all made their way towards who knows where. Everybody waited patiently for Kid to say something. None of them were eager to face witches and a kishin. Everything was supposed to be peaceful, but look what happens. And it had to be them. They didn't argue though, they didn't want anybody else getting hurt. Ater a while of silence, Kid suddenly stops. His face was serious, listening to something only he could hear.

"You guys hear that?" he asks. The meisters look up at him in counfusion.

"What-" Kid cuts Maka off, putting a finger to his lips. Then they all hear it. Something large was coming, booming sounds they couldn't make out. When it was close, they all got ready to fight. Then they saw it. The loud booming noice was a

"Car?" says Maka. They all stand there with their eyebrows raised.

"Nobody ever comes this way," mutters Kid. The truck drives up to them. The people inside lower the window, revealing the smell of alcohol. There was a guy with blond hair, driving with a beer can in his hand. The girl next to him was drinking as well, her caramel hair all over her face because of the wind.

"You from here?" asks the girl. Her breathe reeked with alcohol, causing the meisters and their weapons to wrinkle their noses.

"Yes, we are," answers Kid. "And what are you doing here?" The girl bats her eyelashes and grins at Kid.

"You're hot," she says, causing Kid to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm aware of that," he sasses back. Soul looks at him and smirks. 'I finally made him cool' he mentally tells himself. The girl giggles and looks at Maka.

"Do you know which way is Baldimore School?" she asks. At the mention of the school, Kid falls to his knees and starts screaming in agony, covering his ears. Soul immediately turns back to human form and walks over to him.

"What's up, Kid?" he asks. Kid drops his weapons and screams louder. Everybody stares at him, dumbfounded. Except for the girl and Patty's giggles.

"What's wrong with that kid? He looks troubled," says the guy. He and the girl start laughing. Maka composes herself first and shakes her head.

"You're really far away from your school. I've never heard of it," she says.

"Oh man, we'll never get to the party!" whines the girl.

"Your phone, GPS thing. Use it," says the boy," his words slurred like the girl's. They both scream 'Bye' as they make their way to their school. Kid stopped screaming, but he's still covering his ears.

"I'm guessing that was the sign?" says Liz, back to human form. She, along with Patty, were trying to comfort Kid.

"Yeah, we should follow them," says Maka.

"Ya Hoo! What are we waiting for?" says Black Star.

"For our friend to feel better," hisses Maka. Black Star shrugs and keps screaming nonsense. Not that anybody paid him attention. Now they just had to follow the kids and wait for further clues. Kid was not looking forward to that. Even being a grim reaper, what's happening hurts. If he would have been a normal person, he's sure he wouldv'e died.

"Hey man, feeling better?" asks Soul. Kid nods, standing up and dusting himself.

He scowls, "Disgusting."

Tsubaki frowns, "What's wrong?"

"That girl..." says Kid. Soul snorts, "Yeah, she was a bi-" "Her hair was asymmetrical!" Everybody sweat drops and shake their heads.

"Let's go, we have to follow them," says Maka. After calming Kid down, they made their way towards the car. They stayed behind, making sure they weren't seen. Maka didn't tell the others, but she found the kids kind of weird. Their attitude didn't help much with her impression of them.

"Are you okay, Maka?" asks Soul, having caught up with his meister's discomfort. Maka just nods her head and keeps jogging.

After a while, Black Star says, "Man, where is this school?"

Maka shrugs, "I did say it was far from here. I've never heard of it." She glances at Kid, questioning if he knew.

"Father has mentioned it before. Though I don't remember much," he says. Lord Death had been talking with Kid about life outside of Death City, normal people that didn't really pay any mind to DWMA. He'd said that the closet thing was a special school up north. But that didn't really help them.

"I think we're close," says Maka. In the distance, they saw three small buildings. Kid visibly flinched, having seen they were asymmetrical. There was an old sign that read 'Welcome to Baldimore'. The place looked kind of deserted, only some young looking kids could be seen walking around. Behind the three buildings, there were two dorms, one for girls and one for boys. The colors were a depressing cream, could go unseen because of the similar colors to the desert they were in. The buildings had broken windows, graffiti painted on them, and were basically falling to pieces.

Kid stopped and started hyperventilating. Blood started coming out of his nose.

"Not this again," says Liz. Kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards, off the skateboard. A fountain of blood started coming out of his mouth. Everybody groans and stops going. Patty stands next to her meister, laughing so hard tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Come on, Kid. It's just an old building. It's not worth your...blood," tries Liz, giving the best fake smile she could. Maka and Soul scout ahead, making sure there's nothing of danger near them. Maka didn't feel any witch's soul, or a kishin's, which struck her as odd.

"Where is this kishin? He should come out and face me! The great Black Star! I'll beat him easily and we'll leave this place!" exclaims Black Star. Tsubaki tries shushing him, failing miserably at doing so.

"Where do we start?" Soul asks Maka.

"Main building? We can figure out where we are from there," she replies. They all follow Maka, Liz and Patty carrying a bleeding Kid. Once inside, they head towards the office seen at the end of the hall. Music could be heard from a distance, but they didn't pay any attention to it. The girl had said something about a party. The lockers had writing and stickers on them, some very disturbing. The classrooms were small and had old desks trashed around, chalk boards ruined, and in great need of air conditioning. The office had only one desk, where a sleeping man occupied it with his feet propped up the desk and papers all messed around. Liz thought the place looked kind of creepy. Somehow it reminded her of the ghost ship Kid had taken them to.

Maka clears her throat, causing the man to fall back in his chair. He quickly sits up and glares at us.

"What do you want?" he growls. Apparently he hadn't noticed the weapons. Maybe he was drunk like the other kids. He looked like a fat version of Ozzy Osbourne.

"We were wondering where we are," says Maka, keeping her need to do a Maka-chop calm.

"You're new here? Ugh, more paperwork," says the man. His name tag read 'Mat'. Soul gave him the name of 'Fat Mat'.

"Well there are three schools: Elementary, Middle School, and High School. This is a school for troubled children, blah blah blah," says Fat Mat. Maka ponders the information for a second.

"Well I have two students for High School, three for Middle School, and two who want to work in Elementary," she says. Everybody looks at her with a confused expression.

"Just fill in the paperwork and leave me alone," grumbles the man, throwing some papers to the floor in front of Maka. Right before they head out the door, she grabs her book.

"Maka-CHOP!" extra hard for him. Fat Mat is left bleeding on the floor while a grinning Maka closes the door nicely.

"What did you just do?" asks Liz.

"We'll be here a while. I don't feel anything here, so it may take some time. We need to look like we fit in so nobody gets suspicious," replies Maka.

"Why are we all separated?" asks Soul.

"We don't know where the witches are, so we need to be on the lookout in every area," says Maka.

"We need to figure out where we all go," says Liz.

"Knowing Maka she already has it all planned out," mumbles Soul. Maka smiles proudly.

"Me and Tsubaki will go with Elementary. She's good with kids and I can help with lessons," she says.

"Kids are so sweet. It'll be fun!" says Tsubaki.

"Black Star in Middle School with Patty because they both have the brains of Middle Schoolers. And I don't want to separate Liz and Patty, so Liz goes there, too."

"What do you mean I have the brains of a Middle Schooler? I am the great Black Star! I'm the most smartest person in the world!" exclaims Black Star.

Maka twitches, "It's not 'I'm the most smartest'. It's 'I'm the smartest'."

"Thanks for leaving me out Maka," says Soul.

"Be patient," she glares at him. "Soul and Kid will go to High School. I hate to admit it, but they're the only ones who could handle it."

Kid wakes up with a start, causing the Thompson sisters to drop him in surprise. He stands up like it was nothing and makes sure his suit is still symmetrical. Soul and Tsubaki change back to human form, stretching because of being a long time in weapon form.

"Kid, we need to get you new clothes," says Soul.

Kid's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to be seen hanging out with you like that. It's not cool," grumbles Soul. Kid's about to protest when Patty gives him one of those murderer looks. He gulps and nods his head quickly.

"This place," Kid shudders.

"Man, get over that already. Not even you are perfectly symmetrical with those white stripes," says Soul.

"You're right," says Kid.

"Thank God," mumbles Soul.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage! I shouldn't be alive if I'll just fail symmetry like this. Damn those white stripes! Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I'm a sewage dump, I don't deserve to be a grim reaper," Kid falls to the floor, hitting it with his fists while crying.

"Maka-CHOP!" Soul falls to the floor with his head bleeding openly like Kid had. Liz and Patty walk over to Kid, trying to comfort him.

"You're not garbage Kid," says Liz.

"Yeah, if you were then you'd sting really bad," says Patty while giggling.

"Where do we stay?" asks Tsubaki, bringing the group back to their problem.

"Who are you guys?" a girl's voice asks. The group turns around to face her. She had wavy, brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a similar to Maka's, a shade of green. She was wearing a school uniform, the colors similar of that of the school's.

"Are you knew?" the girl asks, her voice full of annoyance.

"Um, yeah," says Maka.

"Damn it. Come with me," says the girl.

"Who are you?" asks Kid.

"Nicole. I'm the one who takes care of the newbies. Since everybody else in this school has problems. I'm not even kidding, they're retards," she says.

"What do you mean 'take care'?" Kid asks. He wasn't going anywhere with somebody he didn't know, especially someone so asymmetrical.

"Show you around, get you in a dorm, all those crappy stuff," Nicole was getting annoyed by Kid.

"Dude, let's just go," says Soul. Kid shakes his head. Soul sighs and puts his hand on Kid's shoulder.

"I'll let you choose my clothes if you go," he says. Kid thinks about it for a second then nods. Never was he going to get this opportunity again. He would finally make Soul symmetrical.

"You're screwed," Maka whispers to Soul. He just grunts and looks at Nicole, who was watching the two boys with such intensity it made him nervous.

"Right this way," she says. The group follows close by, wondering what they've gotten themselves into.

**See? I told you! I'm just trying to hurry up things a bit to get to the good stuff. Keep reading and you'll see it's going to get WAY better. **


End file.
